It's Beginning To Feel A Lot Like Christmas
by superstarsvtn
Summary: Multiple drabbles in the life of Draco and Ginny, following the most important points in their life, from the very first kiss to the last. Written in response to the D/G Forum Christmas Challenge. Link for other D/G Challenges inside. Merry Christmas!
1. Hastily Conjured Mistletoe

**A/N: Hello, this would be my first fanfic, and it's written in response to Fic-Princess's D/G Forum Christmas Challenge. And it was quite a challenge to finish it... :)  
So, read, and the link (and another a/n) is at the bottom. :) ty!**

**seriously, special thanks to rowan for telling me that if i thought i had an imagination, then i could write fanfic. she then pretty much told me to get to work.  
aerileigh, nimph, scubarang, starlit, and everyone else whom ive had any sort of contact with on the forum for going on about Draco and Ginny constantly and incessently, enough for me to actually get to work on this. :) you guys are hilarious.**

**again, the summary: **

Multiple drabbles in the life of Draco and Ginny, following the most important points in their life, from the very first kiss to the last. Written in response to the D/G Forum Christmas Challenge. Link for other D/G Challenges inside. Merry Christmas!

Draco was busy cursing snowballs when he noticed the bright flash of red. Of course it would be her, Ginny. He stared for a moment at her figure walking across the icy snow towards the Great Hall. Then she heard a noise – their snow fort exploding, no doubt – and caught his gaze squarely. Draco looked at her for a long moment, taking in her Hogsmeade packages before she broke their gaze and ran for the entrance.

Draco sighed. Obviously, she didn't want to talk to him. He shoved his protective side down as she slipped. But he couldn't just let her leave.

He turned to Blaise, who had his mouth in a thin line. He could already tell Draco was leaving. Draco attempted to stop his mouth before it started, but sadly, it was too late. His mouth had forgotten to clear things with his brain. Obviously, the Weasley girl was the focus of all of this babbling.

"Blaise, look…listen, I…I have to go!" he blurted, edging away while talking, then turned and sprinted towards the entrance as fast as he could.

He burst into the Great Hall noisily, then slowed down and searched the staircases. Surely, she would have gone up one of them. He randomly picked the right one and pounded up the first few stairs before halting, his black shoes screeching against the marble. He had seen another flash of red, right below him.

He dashed back down and hung a 90 degree right turn, and there she was.

"Hey." He panted. After recollecting himself, he tossed on a haughty smirk and reverted to Slytherin mode. "Decided to hide yourself away in this…" he glanced around snootily "…dusty doorway? Thought it would hide you from me? You should know better. Slytherins can find anything they want."

"Oh, really?" Ginny retorted, her red hair slowly escaping the band it was in and creating a fiery effect around her already red face. "Took you a couple minutes to put your tongue back in your mouth after drooling at me though, didn't it?"

Draco was rather taken back. He hadn't exactly expected her to have a ready comeback.

"Now, you –" he had a steely glint in his eyes as Ginny interrupted.

"I think the Hall decorations are just a bit too much in areas and sparse in others." She said as a side note of commentary.

"Oh, yes, be typical Gryffindor – or is that more HufflePuff – and smooth fights over before they're barely started." He mocked.

"Although there's no mistletoe in sight as of yet," she continued as if there had been no interruption. Draco hastily slid his wand hand behind his back and conjured some up right over her head, where she was leaning against the doorpost. It was rather badly stuck to the doorframe. Glue, he though abashedly.

"And that's where you're wrong, Ginevra," he drawled. "I do believe that's mistletoe above your head." He stepped a bit closer to her and looked up.

"Why, I do believe we're even under the mistletoe together. Now, about what you owe me…" he trailed off and smirked at her.

She looked as if she was about to slap him, but instead she laughed.

Her hand snaked out and dragged him towards her by the collar of his jacket. Then, Draco believed he had grossly misinterpreted her – she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him before he had a chance to. Draco wasn't generally in the habit of losing himself completely in a kiss, so he almost shamefully admitted becoming lost in this one. But he held himself back from being anymore aggressive with her – after all, he didn't want to scare the girl off. He hadn't exactly had a good chance to determine her compete personality.

Draco muttered to Ginny, "You want to go somewhere…more private?" He didn't expect her to take him up on, just thought he'd have a laugh and watch her face as she blushed.

Sure enough, her face was soon tinted by pink morphing into darker red.

Draco couldn't help himself, and he leaned down and kissed her again, slightly more enthusiastically. He felt bereft when she pulled away, and almost yanked her back to him. But then thought better of it, and let her slide away.

"I don't think so." She said before she turned on her heel and walked away.

She looked back once, and snorted at his priceless expression as he openly gaped at her.

**A/N: yes, it's short. Do continue, haha. link: w w w . f a n f i c t i o n .net/topic/54059/11396905/1/ without the spaces, of course. *sigh***

**Also, if you're interested, this is going to be a scene in my current fanfic, so this is really just part of a fanfic. In the scene I've already written (just haven't posted up the actual fanfic yet) it's from Blaise's 3rd person perspective and a whole lot longer. I mildly edited it so it would solely concentrate on Draco and Ginny, and fit in with my multiple drabbles. so, if you're interested after you read the rest, you could put me on alert until i get my fanfic up. at the rate im going, it wont take too long. i have nothing else to do with my time over the holidays, except spend time with my family, and i tend to avoid them at the best of times.**

**Thanks! Review and continue! :)**


	2. Don't Make Me Be Lonely On Christmas

The snow was falling like crazy as Draco stood in front of the window, steaming mug in hand. He was waiting on Ginny to make his Christmas complete. He knew Weasley tradition was that they eat a Molly Weasley lunch before going anywhere, but it was past 1pm now. As much as he hated to be anxious, he was.

He almost ruthlessly shoved down anxiousness and went back to staring sullenly out the window, intensifying his gaze. He finally heard the pop outside his door and almost dropped his mug in the rush to open the door.

She practically fell inside, laughing and throwing her arms around him. She was buoyant over her Christmas. "It was everything I could have hoped for, save a flat of my own." She made a face. "I hate living at home. But I'll be out of there in about a month; I think I'll have enough saved from reporting by then. With any luck, I'll get a flat near here – we'll be able to see each other all the time!"

She was giddy with excitement, enough to send Draco's heart to pounding at his own thoughts. Would now be the right time to say it? To suggest it? Would she turn him down? He wildly thought, and then shut himself up, if only in his own mind. He adjusted his position with her when she shifted, and sometimes he felt as if she was the center of his universe.

"Ginny?" he said, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned her shining face upon him, beaming brilliantly. "Yes?"

"Uh…would you like your Christmas gift now?" he said, cursing himself inside for chickening out.

He handed her two medium sized packages, and she handed him one small.

She shook them but heard nothing, and opened two extraordinarily beautiful dresses, dresses he thought fit for a Malfoy woman. His magical watch was everything he could have wished for, and knew that she had scraped together everything she could to make it perfect for him, which made the watch everything he could have wanted from her.

A couple hours later, they were lazing about his huge flat, which Ginny had earlier commented on that there were more rooms than he would ever need. He had wanted to ask her then, but refrained again. He couldn't stand rejection.

Finally, she began complaining about how she hated living at her parent's house, and then he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Live here, with me!" he burst out. "It's lonely here, without you. I can't stand it. Come live with me." He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

She burst into laughter and he felt like his heart had been torn in two, she was laughing at him!

"Yes, yes, that would be perfect!" Ginny jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, even though he was sitting down. He pulled her down on the couch and kissed her.

It was a perfect Christmas overall, he believed.

She moved in the next day, and he had been alone so much before he met her, when he was without her it seemed as if he was headed straight back when no one but his mother loved him. And, needless to say, he was ridiculously happy she was there. And as long as they lived there, the mistletoe stayed, he decided on a whim. This was his mistletoe, a symbol that Ginny would never reject him. The first of many lessons he learned about Ginny.


	3. That Stupid Malfoy Tradition

Come _on_," Draco said, tugging Ginny by the hand towards the Malfoy Manor.

"Erm, I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"We're already here, Ginny, we're not putting it off any longer. You managed to make me put it off until after our engagement, now you have to _meet my mother_!"

His father was in Azkaban. After Draco had gone to Dumbledore, and told him what his father wanted him to do to, Draco and his mother had relocated away from Lucius and lived in the ever growing headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Draco was shaken out of that memory when Ginny stubbornly dug her heels in the snow and leaned backwards. Her eyes were panicky.

He huffed a sigh. "Look, Blaise and Hermione are already there. You'll have Hermione by your side while you talk to my mother." He didn't mention that his mother would most likely want to talk to Ginny by herself. But he had every confidence in his fiery Gryffindor.

She continued to put up a fight all the way to the door, where she attempted to ring the doorbell. Draco laughed at her, and then flung the door open, and broadly announced his presence.

Hermione was the first one out of the room, and the girls hugged each other.

"I'm scared stiff!" Ginny whispered to Hermione, and they both laughed.

Blaise and Draco, however, still slapped hands after all this time. They never forgot their Hogwarts years.

"Come, come," Narcissa called out from the parlor. "I want to see your pretty girl, Draco. Bring her in here."

Ginny threw panicked glances at Hermione and allowed herself to be lead into the parlor.

"Yes, by all means come in, Hermione." Narcissa said. "And do close the door behind you." She mock-glared at Draco. "Leave, Draco, I have things to discuss with Ginevra."

Ginny attempted to regulate her breathing – for a whole lot of good that did.

"So," Narcissa said, putting the tips of her fingers together in a gesture extraordinarily like Draco's – silly, Ginny mentally corrected herself, Draco's gesture is like hers. "You're engaged to my Draco. You will take care of him." She fixated her steely gaze upon Ginny.

"And there's something else about the Malfoy women – one of which you are about to become – you need to pay heed to. The Malfoys have a tradition. One that is generally upholded by the Malfoy women. You will have a child." She said. "There must be a Malfoy heir."

"Yes…" Ginny said, rather nervously. "I plan on having several children. Not too many, although I'm sure Draco could support us, but I plan on multiple children."

"Ah-_ha_!" Narcissa pointed a red-painted fingernail at Ginny. Ginny jumped, but tried to cover up and pretended she hadn't. "Our tradition is that be the first child a Malfoy heir, there be no more children."

Draco almost snorted, but kept quiet just in time. He knew exactly how Ginny would respond to _that_.

Ginny completely lost her nervousness at that statement. She was almost completely stunned, but found enough spark inside her to retort.

"Wait. So you're saying that if I have a male child first, I can't have any more children? One male, and that's it?"

Narcissa nodded gravely. "One Malfoy heir will be all their ever is." She proclaimed.

Ginny snorted – not very ladylike, she knew – and then laughed.

Outside the door, Draco grinned. His fiery woman was about to tell Narcissa off.

"I don't think so." Ginny snapped. "This 'tradition' isn't going to be upheld by me. Even if I have a boy my first child, I plan on having multiple children."

Narcissa kept her smile hidden, although her eyes showed the hidden mirth. She bent her finger, motioning for Ginny to come closer, close enough so Narcissa could whisper in her ear. She knew Draco was standing just outside the door – he would never be too far away from his fiancé when she was nervous or worried.

"You are a remarkable woman," she whispered in Ginny's ear. "My Draco loves you far more than Lucius ever loved me.

Go now, and have the strength to do what I did not."

As they were leaving, Draco kissed her under the door, under the mistletoe, and whispered, "Merry Christmas. Our children will never be alone." Then he looked at her. "You're not planning on having _seven_ children, though….are you??"

She laughed, and then stuffed snow down the back of his coat, effectively ending their conversation before a full-out snow war ensued.


	4. The First Time To Hear Those Words

It was the following year, after they were married. Ginny had worried about having a Christmas meal, about finding the right gifts, about spending their first Christmas alone. Then suddenly, her whole world whirled about on its axis, and she knew it would be a perfect Christmas after all.

They had already opened their presents, had eaten a rather large Christmas lunch, and were relaxing on the couch before they went off to the Burrow for dinner.

"Draco," Ginny said, and to him it was very sudden, and almost nervous sounding.

"Yeah?" He was lounging, his head back and his eyes closed.

"I have one more present for you." There it was again, he thought, that slight note of anxiety. He opened one eye lazily. She was sitting on the other end of the couch, in a rather stiff position, her hands holding a rectangular package. He laughed at the large, red, lopsided bow.

She blushed a deep red, almost as deep colored as the bow, and handed it to him, then stood there, wringing her hands nervously. This was the first time, and she was waiting on his response.

He opened it slowly, like Draco always did, and realized it was a book.

He read the title out loud "'Wizards: What To Do When The Witch Is Pregnant.'" He stared up at her. "You're _pregnant_?!_"_

She nodded firmly, her smile widening. "I'm pregnant."

He jumped up, and so unlike Draco, picked her up and whirled her around him in a circle, laughing. Ginny had almost never seen Draco so carefree. He pointed his wand up and conjured mistletoe. He glanced at her seductively. "Care for a kiss, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Without waiting for an answer, he swooped down and kissed her long and hard. She was _pregnant_.

No other time would be like the very first time, he thought. Those words meant the world to him. "When?" he asked breathlessly.

"July." She said, beaming. "The doctor said July 22, but I already know he'll be born the 17th. Call it a mother's instinct.

July. _His_ baby, born in July. His thoughts were on washer cycle, swirling around and around his head. He couldn't make his head shut up. This is what living with Ginny did to him, he thought wryly.

No other time would be as special as the first time she said those words together. It was like his world had turned complete.

"Can we name him Scorpius?"

"NO!"


	5. The Link To Another Family

She was beautiful, Ginny thought, looking down at the tiny bundle in her arms. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. It was a girl, sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Her first grandchild, Ginny thought, and she was gorgeous.

"We're naming her Caitlyn." Lily said shyly. Scorpius tucked his arm around her.

Draco and Ginny had since moved into the Malfoy Manor, and Ginny had gone around redesigning the entire place for months, that's how large it was. It was now bright, and open, not to mention welcoming.

Ginny, Lily, and Scorpius were all in one of the many room Ginny had redone.

Her children were all here for Christmas, and Ginny could tell Draco was more than pleased to have everyone home. There hadn't been a Christmas like this for at least 8 years, when all her children came home from Hogwarts for Christmas.

Her first-born, Scorpius, the Malfoy heir, 26 years old, her one and only Slytherin, now with a wife, Lily Pott- Malfoy, and their first child, Caitlyn. Scorpius looked more like Draco than he ever would like Ginny. He, too, had the platinum blond hair but Ginny's molten brown eyes. His manner copied Draco in almost every way…except his temper. His temper was completely hers, Ginny thought fondly.

Her first daughter, Leticia, whose name was nearly as exotic as her looks. She had apparently inherited some old dormant genes, for her eyes were dark, with just a hint of silver swirling through them, she had thick eyelashes, and her cheekbones were high and prominent. She had Draco's sense of aristocracy with everything she did, including both elegance of movement and speech. She was 17 and always causing the boy trouble at Hogwarts. She was one of the smartest witches of her age, and Ginny wryly thought she had inherited Draco's intelligence. Surprisingly, she was a Ravenclaw.

And lastly, her twins, Martin and Meryle, both 16 and Gryffindors. Meryle, although as much loved as her first daughter, had Ginny's her own bright red hair, but it lay as flat as Draco's still does. Like Ginny in almost every way, including temper, face, and word expressions, Meryle was busy falling for Blaise's and Hermione's son. Martin upheld his name, warlike, in every way. He was busy protecting his sister from Blaise's and Hermione's son at every turn, and obstinately refusing to fall for Neville's daughter. The one thing Ginny loved about the twins was that they were the only ones to inherit Draco's pure silver eyes.

Draco stood over Ginny, staring in awe at the baby. It had been hard for Draco to accept that his son was going to marry a Potter, but eventually got over it – with much help from Ginny, that is.

"We have a _link_ to the Potters now." Draco said, pretending to be disgusted, but they all knew he was joking. He held Caitlyn next, so gingerly that Ginny thought he might drop her there for a moment. It was almost like holding his first child again. He was rather out of practice, he thought dryly.

Later, Ginny slipped away with her husband. She smiled, blushing, as she looked up at him. "I can hardly believe it. Our children, with their very own."

"I can't believe it." Draco mock-grumbled. "My child, with a Potter."

Ginny glared up at him. "Fine…" he relented. "Still, though."

She wouldn't stop glaring until he walked her backwards, till her back was to the wall, and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't until much, much later that she glanced up and finally saw the mistletoe, sparkling in the snowy light coming in through the high window.


	6. Never A Christmas Without Each Other

**A/N: Wow. I got here! It's finished! I have to say, I'm rather shocked. Even if it's short, it's complete :) **

Her children and a few grandchildren were gathered around her bed, and it was the day before Christmas. Without asking, Ginny knew she wouldn't have to spend a Christmas without Draco. Her hair had long since lost its fiery red, but Draco had always continually loved her.

She wearily smiled up at the faces surrounding her. This was what she wanted, to be here and see all her blood family one last time. She had even lived to see her great-grandchild, another Ginevra, although she hadn't asked to be named after. She had a will set, a book written about her time in the war, and private memorials for her family written about her time with Draco.

Her career as a reporter had served her well over the years. She had loved it because of the writing more than anything. She had never fully quit her career, even though she cut back on the amount and difficulty of news, she just couldn't seem to stop writing. It seemed a more profitable use of her time, especially after Draco had died, to spend time writing articles for the retirement age generation. She was one of the last who was in the war to pass on. She had spent half her life writing a basis for her stories: What Did Matter was a multitude of constant and on-going articles. It was about keeping the muggle and half-muggles safe from any other attacks. And as much as she hated to bring back up the war and make something that didn't happen in their era important to her children, she had impressed upon all of them the importance of equality. Which was what she had wanted to achieve with them all along, almost more than raising them right, or achieving the generation beyond her children or the one beyond that, the endless life cycle that she had once belonged to.

At the stroke of midnight, Ginny joined Draco again, able to kiss him under the mistletoe as snow fell softly around them.

**A/N: Again, seriously, thanks to the forum. have another link to it :)w w w . f a n f i c t i o n .net/topic/54059/11396905/1/ yeah, without the spaces. gah.**


End file.
